Law and Order
by Crimson-Oni
Summary: A young Lawyer with a past he is reluctant to speak of, a framed girl who has commited no offense. The struggle for justice, an old rival and love? Is there any hope of maintaining Law and order...


Law and Order

Chapter 1: Meet you Client

When you hit that all time low and you think that nothing, nothing in the world is worse than this feeling. When all the lights go out and you're left with nothing more than an outer shell; hollow to the core of your very existence... That's when you realise you're alone in this world. Trapped by those like you and hated by everyone who knew you for something you didn't do. This is injustice, served in its most brutal and unforgiving state. I've been locked in this cell for two years now. The last unlucky bastard failed to convince the jury of my innocence and I don't suspect the new guy will have any luck either. Poor sod reopening this case will be his careers death sentence. Well we'll just have to wait and see won't we...

"You sure you wanna take up this case? It's a death trap," his fingers tapped impatiently on the side of his coffee mug. "If this goes, your career goes. Takashi you're young and bright, you don't need me to tell you that this is suicide." The older man chuckled causing his dark blue eyes to close and mouth to crease. He looked across the table to his friend and work colleague. His friends face was youthful and his eyes held much wisdom beyond his years, but it held no sign of a joke.

"I'm being serious Kiryu, I'll be taking this case into my personal authority," Takashi's voice was stern.

"But why? That's all I truly wonder," Kiryu placed his cup back on the table before leaning back into his chair comfortably. "The case is two years old; it must have dust upon the files. Truly you're a very good lawyer but you're chucking yourself into hot water with this one." He took out his phone and began to occupy himself before he looked back at his friend with a look of concern "It's for her isn't it?"

Takashi looked away from his dearest friend. His hand toyed with a small band of silver metallic ore, he chuckled lightly before glancing back "I want all the files and recent updates of this case on my desk by three" He stood up and placed some change on the table as a tip.

"Where are you going?" Kiryu stood up and gazed at his companion. He had a troubled look in his eye and that worried him, he'd have to phone Satoshi to see how his brother had been coping with the situation. He straightened his tie as he pulled a stray strand of his strawberry hair off his face.

"I'm going to the detention center. See if I can talk to my new client." He turned to face his friend "rememeber I'll need those papers by three."

"You can trust old Kiryu; now get out of here before I put lunch on your tab." He chuckled to himself happily.

"Hmmm." Takashi looked at his friend; Kiryu was a man of smiles and a man that could make others smile as well... He always found himself smiling when Kiryu smiled at him. "Yeah," he had a bad habit of keeping conversation to a minimum, odd you might think for a Lawyer. He can talk in long sentences, but for those of his friends that know him for who he is, he doesn't have to converse in lengthy speeches.

DETENTION CENTER

The atmosphere was tense, disturbing and full of... pain or guilt? Takashi was taken into a simple room; it was spacious, the walls were a luminous white, the floor cold and rock solid with two seats situated in the middle. He took his place in one of the seats, taking his suit jacket off and rolling up his shirt sleeves he began to think what type of person his client would be. He knew; she was a she, he also knew what she looked like, the crime she was sentenced for. But beyond that he had no idea, you can't tell what a person is going to be like from how they look.

He heard talking. A woman's voice and two men, "This way Ms."

"Why couldn't you have told him I was dead?" The woman's voice stated bluntly.

One of the men chuckled," you should be grateful; whoever hired him has to either care for you or is insane." The door opened and a small woman accompanied by to cell guards walked in.

Takashi stood to greet them he looked the small woman up and down. She was short and extremely thin, her skin was ghost white and her dark brown hair draped over face; concealing her face. She was clothed in an over sized black t-shirt and shorts. The guards inquired to if he'd like them to stand inside the room or outside.

"I think I can handle this," He looked at her again, she hadn't moved. The guards exited and sealed the room. "So you're Haruhi Fujioka." He pulled over the extra chair for her. She looked up at him before saying.

"Who else would I be moron?" her tone was bitter as she sat down in front of him. "Does it look like there is anyone else here?"

He smirked, '_this is going to be interesting'_, "Well then Fujioka-san, I'm Morinozuka Takashi, I'm your defense lawyer.

"I know you're a lawyer dumbass. They don't let anyone waltz into a detention centre ya know." She flicked the hair off her face and placed it behind her ears. She studied him, "Aren't you a bit on the young side to be a lawyer? I thought they were all old and balding."

"No." He said blankly.

"How old are you cause you don't look old enough to be my lawyer, let alone be allowed to head the defense." She stated sarcastically.

"I'm 25."

"I don't trust you to be my lawyer," She smirked.

"You don't have a say in the matter," he said as he wrote down notes at the bottom of her identification papers.

"Whatcha writin?" She shuffled over to try and see.

"Witty, arrogant and opinionated," He stated bluntly as he smiled at her.

"Bastard…" she muffled under her breath.

He closed her files, "follow me Fujioka-san."

"Why?" She asked coldly.

"Well do you want to rot in her?" He said patronizingly.

She smiled at him widely, "Now you're talking!"

He watched as she ran to the door and declared "I'm not staying in this shit hole!" He sighed _'She is going to be a lot of effort…but this could get interesting'_

This is hopefully going to get better :D Hopefully I say, I have a vague idea where this one is going :)


End file.
